


Ego

by antdroid



Series: PMD2 Oneshots [1]
Category: Pokemon Mystery Dungeon, Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time & Explorers of Darkness & Explorers of Sky
Genre: Based on a Vocaloid Song, Canon Compliant, Character Study, Gen, Introspection, Letters, Light Angst, One Shot, Song: Ego (Sasakure.UK), Special Episode 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:28:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28716513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antdroid/pseuds/antdroid
Summary: "The truth is, everyone wantedthat world to continue for a little longer""The truth is, everyone realizedthat this world was cruel"A letter that knows it will never reach its destination.
Relationships: Juptile | Grovyle & Player Character (Pokemon Mystery Dungeon)
Series: PMD2 Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2105157
Kudos: 5





	Ego

**Author's Note:**

> I love EGO so much, and I can't help but think about Special Episode 5 whenever I listen to it, so I threw this together. You don't have to have heard the song to read this fic and have it make sense, but you probably should (it's on YouTube, translation and all).
> 
> It's formatted like a letter to the hero, written sometime before the conversation with Dusknoir, but if anything it may be more directed to the hero that Grovyle knew before they'd traveled to the past.
> 
> Enjoy :]
> 
> EDITED: 3/16/2021

_Dear [illegible],  
_  
  
Do you still sing? ...I never got the answer to that question while I was in the past with you.

There has always been a small, selfish part of me that wishes we could live to see the fruits of our efforts. Might we have known an easy kind of happiness if that were the case? We can never know, but as this world is, I think it's alright to indulge in a silly fantasy like that. Even in the end, so long as others can find joy in our places, it'll all have been worth it. I know that none of the months and years that passed me by were pointless.  


It's not like we were never happy, those brief moments where we'd clumsily sing a vaguely recalled melody, I could catch a fleeting smile on your face (Do you still smile?). During the worst of times, I was glad I was terrible at singing, because then I could cry with you.  
  


The truth is, everyone realized that this world was cruel, but some were scared to lose those the few faint glimmers of happiness that they had in their grasp. You, more than anyone, know how hard it can be to get some good rest here --- being in this eternal darkness after having experienced day and night; my brain doesn't seem to know when to turn off! The closest I've gotten to sleeping so far has been laying down and just thinking. During those moments, something about the fog of exhaustion had me suddenly terrified of never seeing your smile again. It was all I'd been clinging to for so long, and I'd just gotten it back after being without it, and suddenly I understood those who were so terrified of the end. I couldn't help but think, _Could the right answer be wrong?_ But after a while, I'd noticed that this fading story was full of nothing but endings. Given time, even those small comforts would die away and leave us all to the will of this dead planet. There's nothing but loss to be found here, but should time be fixed maybe, _maybe_ someone else could live a life in which happiness isn't quite so fleeting. 

Our ego, our song, would live in in the form of another's happiness, wouldn't they?  
  
At least, that's what I feel.  
  


_Keep singing while you can - Grovyle_


End file.
